So Damn Unpredictable
by YourHersheysKisses
Summary: Evangeline Heywood was fairly normal...well, until she died. Now she finds herself stuck in the Bleach universe with a certain blue-haired Espada who just can't understand her. The classic, age-old tale of a girl trapped in a world of the anime variety. Except I hope to do it a little better. GrimmjowxOC, Grimm/OC. Rated T for mild swearing. Arrancar Arc Spoilers. Disclaimer inside
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

**Any characters that do not appear in the anime or manga belong to me.  
**

**Reviews are welcomed.**

**~Hershey**

* * *

I huffed in irritation and impatiently yanked on my favourite black heels, buckling the flimsy and worn out ankle straps and hopping off of my bed. I straightened up and posed in front of my mirror, feeling tall and strangely powerful in my five inch heels. I was in need of the added extra height, after all. I was short enough as it is; 157 centimetres wasn't exactly an average height for a fully developed eighteen year old.

"Are you ready yet, Evan?" a high-pitched voice called from outside my room followed by soft footsteps through the narrow carpeted hallway. Scathingly rolling my eyes at my reflection I reached for the familiar little pencil on my desk and proceeded to draw on my black eyeliner, finally finishing off my makeup for the night.

"Yeah, yeah, hold your horses," I grumbled, placing the black pencil, which by now was nothing more than a nub, back on the table.

I stepped back from the desk, smoothed my pale hands over my outfit and twirled around to get a good look at my chosen attire. I was wearing a tight, black, long sleeved shirt, a navy blue flowing skirt that reached my mid thighs, and my previously mentioned black ankle-strap heels. It was a house party, the last one for my last year in high-school, so wearing a short skirt should be acceptable. Besides, girls my age and younger were always wearing butt-length tight skirts from brand name stores in public; what I wore was, at the very least, a small smidge decent.

I was broken from my train of thought as my self-proclaimed best friend, Angie, strolled loudly into my room. She was donning her favourite bright pink halter dress and expensive red wedge heels that she had bought at a discount price last Boxing Day. Her naturally curly locks of blond hair were currently burnt straighter than a stripper's pole, and her golden eyelashes were painted black. Angie frowned, quite predictably in my opinion, at my choice of outfit, noting the black bracelets donning my wrists and the black necklace laced around my neck.

"Your clothes are too gloomy," she scolded in a motherly tone, wagging her finger playfully at me. "And it's even worse that your hair is so dark." I narrowed my eyes at her words – though surely well intended – and clenched my fists, internally proud of my style, but I expertly hid my raging emotions beneath a cheerful smile.

"Like you can talk, _Princess Peach_; as far as I'm concerned, Angie, you're too damn pink," I teased back, placing hands on my hips for effect and waving off her previous statement.

I liked my black hair, personally. It reached my waist, due to countless years of growing it out, and was naturally straight. I had inherited it from my mother who had passed away when I was ten from causes that were never explained to me. I supposed it was cancer, as that seemed like the most reasonable explanation, but I'd never had it confirmed to me by anyone. I didn't really remember anything about her besides her voice, and the only images of her in my mind were replicas of the photos in the living room. My hair was one of the only things I had left of hers, since my father sold all of her jewellery and threw out her clothes when my step-mum moved in a long while ago. I currently lived with my three older brothers, since dad died a few years ago, and in her grief, my step-mum left.

"Who cares, I look good!" Angie giggled at my comment, sauntering up to my mirror and taking a good long look at her reflection. She made a range of faces at herself and posed a few times, checking all her angles just in case.

I laughed quietly at her ridiculous antics and turned to face my beloved poster collection. Strangely enough, I felt almost incomplete if I happened to leave my room without sparing them one last loving glance. I felt like they watched over me in some way. The wall behind my bed was presently covered in Bleach posters, mostly, with a few stray Naruto, Fairy Tail, Ouran, Hellsing and Soul Eater ones, and a life-sized Zack Fair cardboard cut-out signed by Hironobu Sakaguchi, the creator of Final Fantasy, and Tetsuya Nomura, the character designer for Final Fantasy VII.

"You and those posters, Evan," Angie moaned, dramatically swaying and growing obviously impatient. I snapped my head to look at her, cricking my neck in the process, and glared into her honey brown eyes with faux loathing. She stared right back into my deep green ones and slightly wrinkled her nose, unflinching from my death glare. We remained in this position for a few moments, neither one wanting to admit defeat, before the air began to sting at my eyes and I instinctively and abruptly squeezed my eyes shut.

"Okay fine, you win, let's go," I sighed, raising my arms in defeat and striding out of the room. Angie nodded happily and followed, hopping along with a bounce in her step. No matter how irritating her cheerful demeanour could get at times, she was the only person I had who bothered to put up with me. There were multiple reasons for her not to, multiple problems with me that she had shouldered off and not worried about. I was an insomniac, for one, who often stayed up for days at a time with little to no rest. I blatantly refused to take any of the ridiculous pills the doctors threw at me; it just made me feel weird, like a lab rat or a test subject. What made matters worse was that I also suffered from occasional anxiety attacks and mild bi-polar, and I got extremely grumpy when I had no sleep. In other words, I was always grumpy.

My habit of wearing dark colours and my ill-tempered attitude sent me to the bottom of the social hierarchy, and the girls at my school let me know it constantly. I wouldn't call what they did _bullying_, per se, but it did make my life slightly more of a mess that it already was. I could say, however, that I was a strong-willed girl, in a sense, as I never really let what they said get to me. '_Emo_', and '_Freak_', and '_Weirdo_' didn't affect me; I didn't really see how or why they should. But despite my immunity to the hurtful words that were spat at me on a daily basis, I was still emotionally scarred, and any little thing could set me off on an hour long rant.

Despite all this Angie had loved me. She had stood up for me at my lowest times, and she had been my only true friend since primary school. Never did she care about the verbal lashings she received from merely communicating with me, and the comments people made about her for being my near polar opposite never affected her in the slightest. She waved it all off with a dazzling smile, stunning those who opposed her and stopping them from bothering her ever again, because they knew they couldn't. They knew, deep down inside, that anything they said would never get passed that thick skull and wide smile of hers. And I loved it.

Accompanied by comforting thoughts, I walked out of my empty house, locking the door behind Angie and turning to the road. I noticed her small car parked on the curb across the street and wandered over to it. It was a simple car – a birthday present from her father when she turned sixteen – but she adored it, and so did I. It was the starting point of a lot of our best stories; things we'd done a few years back that we'd only ever told to a few people, despite not really having many people to tell in the first place.

I sensed Angie following close behind me as I walked and relaxed, feeling mildly numb and at ease. This stopped, however, when something on the sidewalk caught my eye, and my defences automatically shot back up. I quickened my pace and headed for it as it stood there; a black shadow, watching, waiting, observing something. It had no definite shape, all it seemed to be was a dark blur standing next to the car, but I knew better.

"Angie, something is next to your car," I warned in an abnormally fierce and guarded tone. It was a dangerous neighbourhood that I lived in; there were plenty of robberies and kidnappings that occurred, and nobody ever knew better.

I sped up into a run as I crossed the street, moving as fast as I could in my heels and mentally preparing to fight if need be. I heard someone scream my name from behind me, most likely Angie, but mind was solely concentrated on the strange shadow. My eyes strained in the darkness to make out a feature or two, but nothing fruited from my poor attempts.

_What are you doing?_ I thought, narrowing my eyes in curiosity at the bizarre shape. _What..._ My eyes widened as the shadow suddenly disappeared, leaving nothing on that side of the road except for Angie's small car and a broken footpath. _What_ _are you? _

A bright light blinded me from the right and a shrill scream deafened me from the back, and I turned my head slightly in shock to see two beams of light shining through the darkness. They sped towards me through the night, and the scream was suddenly accompanied by a loud horn that could belong to nothing more than a large vehicle that would almost certainly squish me to a pulp. There was nothing I could do, and barely any time to think, as the moving force neared me and numbed my senses, effectively blinding and deafening me. To be completely honest at this point, I was a little bit concerned and somewhat disappointed with what my final thought was before the truck hit.

_Huh, so this is what Helen Keller feels like._

* * *

"_Evangeline Heywood." _

I inched my eyes open blearily and glanced around in a daze, taking in my current surroundings. I was presently floating in a colossal, white room, which blinded the ever-loving hell out of my poor, newly awoken eye sockets. There seemed to be no definite floor beneath me or solid walls surrounding me; the space seemed to stretch on forever. Regardless of the amount of room I had to roam, I began to feel slightly claustrophobic and choked in the strange room.

"Um, okay, I'm in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," I muttered in disbelief, eyes trailing the vast white space around me. A sinking feeling developed in my stomach due to the sheer, overwhelming size of the room, dwarfing me in its impressive depths.

"_You are dead, Evangeline."_

"I'm...dead?" I questioned softly, my voice sounding weak and pitiful, as if I had suddenly transformed into a small child. The echoing voice had resonated from all around my being, speaking in a range of different tones and accents. It almost sounded like a group of females and males speaking in unison, kind of like a church choir. "Who...who are you?"

"_I am what you might call God, in your world."_

"G-God?!" I squeaked in disbelief, though I clenched my fists and tightened my jaw. Here I was all this time, announcing my atheism to the world.

"_You have been chosen to be given another chance." _

The voice reverberated through the air, coming from every direction, though every voice that spoke seemed to be pointed directly at me. It overwhelmed my senses, drowning out the room I was in and the thoughts playing in my head.

"Another chance? Why? I don't deserve a chance," I huffed indignantly, opening my hands and scowling at the red half-moons on my palms made by my black nails from the force applied previously.

"_The choice is not yours to make, Evangeline." _I snorted ungratefully and strained my neck, searching for a way out of my cage.

"To be honest, Mr Voice-person-thing, one life was more than enough for me. And call me Evan, seriously. Evangeline makes me sound so...Angie-ish." I flopped my feet about, almost as if treading water, and the feeling of floating began to make me feel sick. I came to the conclusion that looking downwards was a bad idea and straightened up abruptly, continuing my hunt for a door of some sort. The bleach-white surroundings were starting to burn my retinas, and I wondered if I would have any permanent damage.

_Oh wait, I don't have to worry about my eyes anymore. I'm dead. _I deadpanned, and I mentally sweat dropped as I scowled at the eternity of the white room. This whole scene was ludicrous in my eyes, completely absurd and pointless. I was taught that there be a heaven or hell after death depending on your life choices, not an endless white space ruled by a throng of voices.

"_Evangeline," _the voice started as I cracked my knuckles in exaggerated boredom, _"the higher-ups and I have decided on this. We had hoped you would be pleased in our final decision."_

"Higher-ups? Pleased? Final decision?" I squeaked, irritated beyond belief. "No. No, no, no, no, no. This is all a dream. There is no God, there are no higher-ups, and I'm not being given another chance to live, because I'm still alive. Thanks, but no thanks. I liked my life the way it was." The voice seemed to laugh quietly, and I furrowed my brows, ready to punch the nearest object, if there were any. Instead I settled for resting my hands on my hips and waiting for the voice to continue our strange conversation.

_Curiouser and curiouser, _I thought, mimicking memories from Disney movies that I felt fit the current situation. Although... Alice didn't _die_, exactly, but she was asleep and transported from her world.

"_I suppose it is a bit... unorthodox, but if you so cherish your previous life, then so be it. You will retain your memories and appearance in your next life." _

"I said I didn't want a new life!" I shrieked at the blank expanse before me. I grew worried at the lack of reply, and a sound akin to sand running through the cracks between fingers sounded from my right. I snapped my head to the side to observe the changes and my eyes widened in shock and fear. The white had started to colour itself, morphing and fading into walls, and the stretch of snowy vastness below me formed into cold-looking stone tiles.

"Wait! Wait no! I don't want this!" I wailed, and my green eyes widened further as I took in the changing scenery. I glared at the last bit of white left and raised my fist, shaking it. "You'll pay for this, white-space, you hear me? If we ever meet again, I promise you that I will kill you!" I felt the force of gravity start to return as my previously limp body grew heavier, and my rapid descent to the hard-looking floor sped up as the world around me started to, unfortunately, return.

"No! Mr Voice-person-thing, don't leave me here!" I cried before plummeting to the Earth below me. "I'm allergic to falling onto hard surfaces!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

**Any characters that do not appear in the anime or manga belong to me.  
**

**Reviews are welcomed.  
**

**~Hershey**

* * *

I screamed, closing my eyes as I started to fall towards the flat surface. A sickness started to form in my gut right before I hit the floor. Surprisingly, I felt something cushion my fall and heard a grunt from below me. I slowly opened an emerald eye and peeked through my thick lashes to gaze apologetically at the sorry soul who had to be my crash mat, but froze at the sight.

The first thing I noticed was the fact that my hands were on either side of somebody's head.

The second thing I noticed was a bare chest with a hole in the stomach and a white jacket.

The third thing I noticed was a messy blue head of hair and a skeleton-like half-jaw.

My eyes widened in fear when I realized where I was and who was beneath me. My breath became laboured and ragged and I backed off, slowly retreating from the body I had accidentally crushed. Deep blue eyes watched me, confused, angry, hurt, and absolutely livid as I crept away in horror.

"Oh my god." I whispered, crawling backwards before hitting a pillar and standing slowly. I wobbled slightly, forgetting I was still wearing heels, watching the man's teeth clench as he rubbed the back of his head. I regained my balance and stood in awe and disbelief at the sight of the man. He got up slowly, sitting for a bit and regaining his sense of reality.

"Oh my god." I repeated shakily, holding my torso in panic as I struggled to breathe. I felt the anxiety flood through me at the realization of who I crushed with my body. The man straightened up and stared at me, walking towards me with his hands in his pockets. I forced my eyes to look at his face instead of his exposed, muscular chest.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod ." The whispered chant came out without me knowing, out of sheer horror and alarm, forcing itself out of my mouth. My voice was raspy, soft, discreet. He made a face at me, glancing at my outfit before his cerulean eyes rested on mine. He really was as attractive as he was drawn in the manga and anime, honestly.

"Who are-"

"Ohmygodsyou'reGrimmjowandyouhaveareallyg oodbodyandsparklyeyesandIwan natouchyourhairandyou'restandingrightinfrontofmean dyou'rerealandI'minBleach." I blurted out, eyes widening when I finished my sorry excuse for a sentence. It came out as a jumble of words, overlapping each other incoherently. It was a problem I had when meeting new people; I usually tend to say the first thing that comes to mind. In this case, I just so happened to compliment one of the scariest people in all of Hueco Mundo, right before confusing the living daylights out of him.

"Who are you?" He asked, bewildered. My breathing calmed down slightly but I kept a firm grip on my torso for comfort. My fingers loosened and I got into the mindset for introductions, beaming brightly at the confused Espada.

"I'm Evangeline Heywood, but call me Evan, it's less girly." I introduced, lifting a hand away from my stomach and holding it in front of him. The blue-haired man stared at it, puzzled, before glancing back to my smiling face.

"How did you know my name?" He enquired, eyeing my hand down. My smile faded and I dropped my hand, hugging my torso once more as I felt the anxiety come back. I bit my lip as I scoured my mind for a lie that would seem believable, but my brain failed me and I burst out with the worst story humanly possible.

"I'm a fortune teller."

Grimmjow's eyes widened once more, but settled into a glare. He stalked over to me and grabbed me by the neck, shoving me against the marble pillar behind me. He raised me to eye level, a foot or so above the ground, glaring into my large, jade eyes.

"Don't fuck with me." He spat, squeezing my neck harder. My hands clawed at his bare forearms and grabbed onto them for support to lessen the pressure on my throat. His livid eyes bore holes into mine as I struggled to keep them open, feeling the lack of oxygen start to affect me. My lungs burned inside my chest, my heart pounding frantically against my ribcage.

"Why did you fall from the ceiling? Why are you wearing those clothes? Who the fuck are you really?" He questioned impatiently, furiously. I flailed my legs pathetically and tried to kick him, but the attacks came out weak and light from my position. He growled and dropped me, my hands automatically grabbing my throat and drawing raspy breaths.

"I don't know why I fell from the ceiling, I happen to like these clothes, and I'm really Evan." I snapped after regaining my breath. I glared up at him, a hand still around my throat. He seemed unaffected by the death glare and scowled right back to my irritation.

"Whatever." Grimmjow snarled, turning to walk off, hands in his pockets. He stopped after a little while, facing me with a bored look. "Are you coming or what? We're gonna go see Aizen."

* * *

"I found her in the halls, Aizen-sama. She fell from the sky and knew my name before I even said it. She claims she's a fortune teller." Grimmjow drawled, hands in his pockets and looking to the side lazily.

I stared with wide eyes at the intimidating man on the throne before me. I hugged my torso to prevent any nervous breakdowns, the smile on the man's face terrorising me. He had his head resting lazily on one hand, staring down at his guests. Tousen and Gin were standing on either side of the throne-like chair he sat on, observing the situation.

_Wait, Tousen can't observe, he's blind, _I deadpanned, one eye twitching at my thoughts.

"Fortune teller?" Aizen asked calmly, his voice giving me shivers. I noticed that everyone had their original, Japanese dub voices, though they spoke English. "Very well, fortune teller, tell me my fortune."

"Aizen has such a deep voice." I sighed happily, the grip on my stomach changing from a restriction to a hug. I blinked out of my stupor, recalling his question and scouring my memory for his story in Bleach. "Oh, right, fortune. Well, you're Aizen Sousuke. Uh, you started out under Shinji Hirako in the 5th Division; you invested yourself in research about the Hougyoku even before Urahara Kisuke; you sacrificed hundreds of Shinigami and hundreds of Rukongai citizens with Shinigami talents to your Hougyoku; you eventually caught the attention of your captain, and you were made vice-captain.

"You made Gin a part of your little group, and I'm not really sure when Tousen was made part of it, but you sort of turned all those people into Vizoreds. You became 5th Division captain sometime after this too. You betrayed Soul Society on the day when Rukia was supposed to die but didn't 'cause Ichigo saved the day but it turns out you planned everything so he could get stronger which seems a little ridiculous to me seeing as you practically planned his whole life but whatever. Then you took off your glasses and fixed your hair and BOOM, you're a whole new person. Then you floated up to the sky and came here with all your little Hollow-turned-Arrancar buddies like Grimmjow over here who treat you like a god."

I exhaled deeply after finishing my story, which I had narrated with hand motions. I looked to my left and saw Grimmjow's confused expression before turning back to Aizen who was smiling even wider. Gin kept his signature smirk and Tousen's hand had moved to his sword in defence. I blinked at Aizen, whose expression turned into utter delight.

"Ah, so you know my past. How about the future, little fortune teller?" Aizen asked politely. I wrinkled my nose at the nickname he gave me and what he requested.

"Um, sorry, Aizen, but I don't really think that's a good idea. If I tell you what will happen, it might change what will happen, and then it... won't happen." I finished lamely. I raised my arms in defence, threatened by the intimidating gaze that penetrated my thoughts. "I thought you were supposed to know everything since you planned it. Plus, how do I know you won't just kill me when I tell you what I know? You're currently a threat to me and my safety, and I refuse to reveal any important information to someone who could harm me." I crossed my arms over my chest tightly as I finished, knowing I was treading in deep waters. And Aizen was most definitely a shark. A big, scary, brown-haired shark. With a deep voice.

"You're an interesting one, little fortune teller." Aizen chuckled softly, cutting into my thoughts and standing to walk towards me. I lowered my hands to hug my stomach again, my anxiety returning. "I respect your wishes and decision to keep the future in the future. I know full well of the consequences that come with interfering with something as fragile as time." His voice echoed in the large room, and for a few seconds, I let my guard down in front of the treacherous man. He raised a finger and my walls went right back up, my grip on my torso turning vice-like. "Just tell me one little thing: will Ichigo come?"

"You already know he will." I frowned. He reached a few feet away from me and stopped, glancing towards Grimmjow, who was starting to grit his teeth. I noticed the large, jagged scar across his chest and guessed that he had already had the confrontation with masked Ichigo. If this was true, then Orihime was here already too, and Aizen's plan was already in motion. If this was true, then I didn't see a reason for the man to need knowledge of the future. I glanced up nervously at the smiling former 5th Division captain, who had Gin and Tousen standing on either side of him now.

"Perfect."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

**Any characters that do not appear in the anime or manga belong to me.  
**

**Reviews are welcomed.  
**

**(A/N) Thank you to Lady Island Rose and Horror Button for reviewing, and Mozzymoo62, musicgirl933 and Gajeel-rocks for the story follows.  
**

**~Hershey**

* * *

I followed Aizen, Gin, and Tousen like a lost puppy through the halls of Las Noches. Granted, without them, I actually would be hopelessly lost. Grimmjow, Gin, and Tousen had been dismissed from the room earlier, leaving me alone with Aizen. He had told me the details of his battle plan, and informed me that Orihime had already been captured, and that if I treasured my life, I would obey him.

Off-screen Aizen is a dick.

So now, here I was, following the man who held my life in his hands like I belonged to him, though I might as well. We approached a big, white door which swung open effortlessly before us and walked through it to where the Espada were currently seated. My eyes widened and I gulped, hugging my stomach as horror filled my body.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen of the Espada." Aizen greeted formally to the group. I saw a few eyes narrow at me as I strolled in, taking in the sheer size of the room. I turned my attention back to the brown-haired man as he strolled to his seat. "We are under attack, but first, shall we have some tea?"

I raised an eyebrow at his methods, but didn't bother saying anything, remembering this scene clearly. This was where he told them about Ichigo coming to Hueco Mundo. If I was being honest with myself, I would have told myself I didn't say anything because I was terrified, but I was always an excellent liar.

_Except when you tell blue-haired men that you're a fortune teller, _I recalled, grimacing. An Arrancar started pouring tea into dainty little cups as Aizen took his seat. Gin and Tousen went to lean against the wall behind him, so I followed them, taking the side of Gin, since he scared me less. I stood close to him, not willing to be alone, despite the tensing of his body at the proximity of mine.

The tea was passed down to each member. I saw Grimmjow give me a searching look, looking for a reason that I would still be here. I felt out of place, with all the white walls, and the white doors, and the white clothes.

"Has the tea made its way to everyone?" Aizen asked casually, receiving no reply. I was handed a small mug with my serving of tea and I thanked the nameless Arrancar with a smile. "Now then, please listen while you drink."

"Kaname-san, visuals please." Aizen requested. I took a small sip of the hot liquid as Tousen activated a switch on the wall. A small portal-like hole opened up on the table and I gazed at it in wonder. Small holograms of Ichigo and friends running through Hueco Mundo popped up and I scowled. I never really liked Chad's character.

"There are three intruders," Aizen began, "Ishida Uryuu, Sado Yasutora, and Kurosaki Ichigo." I furrowed my brows at the way he said the names, recalling the Japanese said their last names first. Grimmjow reacted openly to Ichigo's name, and I frowned. I wanted to go over and hug him. To be honest, I wanted to go over and hug all of them, but I came to the conclusion that it wasn't a very good idea.

"These...are our enemies?" The Arrancar with the long mask asked.

"What the? When you said we were under attack, I wondered what kind of people they were. But they're still youngsters!" The old man protested.

"They're not the least bit arousing." Szayel spoke up. I flinched at the pink-haired man's creepy statement, and Gin laughed softly from next to me. I glared at him and pinched his cheek and he stopped, slapping my hand away and pouting. I smiled and turned back to the tea party, hugging my waist once more.

"Do not take them lightly." Aizen warned his family. "These are the humans formerly known as "Ryoka", who, with just four people, marched into Soul Society and challenged the Gotei 13 to battle."

"Four people..." the creepy dark-skinned man spoke up, "they're short one. Who's missing?"

"Inoue Orihime."

I gaped at Ulquiorra, star struck by his appearance. He was always one of my favourite characters from the series. It was a real shame that he died, and an even bigger shame that he fell in love with Orihime. Two of the Arrancar had started bickering, but stopped abruptly when Grimmjow left his seat, walking towards the door.

"Grimmjow, where are you going?" Tousen asked the sexta Espada.

"To kill them." He replied, barely sparing the blind a glance. "It's best to crush insects quickly once they've gotten inside, right?"

"Aizen-sama has not given any orders yet. Go back." Tousen ordered.

"It's on Aizen-sama's behalf that I'm gonna crush them!" Grimmjow growled. I whistled softly enough for Gin to hear, earning a small chuckle from the cheerful, silver-haired man.

"Grimmjow."

I tensed at the voice of the man, as did Grimmjow.

"Yes sir?" He replied reluctantly, turning his body slightly to face Aizen.

"I'm pleased that you would mobilize on my behalf, but I'm still in the middle of talking. For now, would you please return to your seat?" The former 5th Division captain didn't even turn to face the blue-eyed man as he ordered him around. Grimmjow scowled but remained silent, not moving from his position. I knew why he wanted to go, and I held a small amount of sympathy for him, but I stayed silent, knowing my place.

"What's wrong?" Aizen asked calmly. "I can't hear you, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

Grimmjow broke into a sweat and stumbled, falling to his knees and panting heavily. I frowned at the display, remembering that Aizen threatened him with reatsu, but I felt none.

"I see, it seems you understood me." Aizen scorned the kneeling man. He turned back to his audience who were sitting calmly in their seats, waiting for the meeting to end.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Espada, as you can see, there are three enemies. Underestimating them would be foolish, but there is no need to make a fuss, either. Each of you return to your chambers and act normally. Do not be haughty. Do not get impatient. Just sit there and wait for the enemy. Do not fear. Even if something should happen, as long as you walk with me, there will be no enemies in our way."

"Wait, Aizen-sama," Nnoitra asked as Aizen turned to leave, "You forgot to explain one thing."

"Oh?" The brown-haired man in question asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Who's the chick?" He gestured towards me with his head, and I gripped my stomach tighter.

"Ah, the little fortune teller." He turned towards me and held out his hand. I stared at it questioningly, but slowly started to step forwards. My feet were aching from being in the heels for so long, and even with them on, I was only up to Aizen's shoulder. I looked around at all the Espada frantically, terrified of all their appearances. Grimmjow was still kneeling down behind me, but had regained his breath.

I raised a small hand, placing it in Aizen's outstretched one, calming myself by giving my waist a reassuring squeeze. He gripped my hand tightly, turning to face his audience once more. I noticed the contrast between his olive-toned skin and my pale, feeble hands, with black-painted nails.

"At the end of this war, I will be king of the new world, and Evan-san...she will be my queen."

* * *

"_You do not hail from this world, do you, little fortune teller?"_

_I shook my head, clutching my abdomen in a death grip that would make the Great Khali jealous. Aizen smiled warmly at me, walking closer, until we stood a few centimetres apart. I noticed the vast height difference between us, even with my five inch heels. _

"_How do you feel, knowing you may never return?" He asked, watching my face for a reaction._

"_I'm scared." I admitted softly, not daring to tear my gaze from his. He chuckled sympathetically and lifted a hand, moving to stroke my cheek. I visibly flinched to this, but his smile only grew wider._

"_Of me." He finished. I frowned and hugged myself tighter, this action not going unnoticed by the all-knowing man. "Why do you hug yourself, little fortune teller?"_

"_It's a reassurance, a source of comfort. It sooths my mental stress and stops me from having breakdowns." I knew better than to hide something from him, something told me he could tell when I was lying._

"_Perhaps I could help you with your comfort." He trailed his finger down to my jaw, gripping it firmly and glancing down at my lips. My heart rate sped up out of fear, and nothing else. In my mind this seemed a little bit pedo-ish. "Join me."_

"_No way." I growled at the man. "I don't want to join you. You're a sick, twisted, perverted, sorry excuse for a human being. I don't want anything to do with you."_

"_That's not something you should say to your superior." Aizen smirked, leaning in so close I could smell his breath. It was minty. I hate mint. "This isn't for you to decide. You will join me, as my queen." _

_I opened my mouth to snarl in protest but he closed the gap between us before I could. I felt utterly sick as I felt his lips mash against mine. I tried to push him off me but he held me close, not willing to let me go. It was nauseating, revolting, vile, and every other word that falls into that category. He had to be almost twice my age, or he would have been if he was a normal human, but no. The one and only Aizen Sousuke was kissing me. I felt like I was going to throw up. _

_I eventually stopped trying to push him away and stood there, terrified and repulsed. He pulled away and watched me, and I noticed a glint in his eye. A large hand reached down and gripped mine, and he pulled it up to his mouth to caress it, leaving a single kiss. _

"_My queen."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

**Any characters that do not appear in the anime or manga belong to me.  
**

**Reviews are welcomed.**

**(A/N) Thank you to A. V. Jackson, FuziCloud, Lady Island Rose, and AniMe-AnGeL048221 for the reviews,** **AniMe-AnGeL048221, DaedraChild, Spectre8, A. V. Jackson, FuziCloud, and ko-brz for the follows, and FuziCloud for the favourite. **

**I honestly don't really like where this story is going anymore and I've lost most inspiration to write more, so let me know if you think it still has potential. If you guys hate it, I'll scrap it, but seriously, let me know if it's getting tacky and predictable.  
**

**NEW CHAPTER HOMGZ WEWEWEW.  
**

**~Hershey**

* * *

I ran through the large hallway, feet aching in the torturous shoes. I knew I would have blisters all over my feet when I finally took the heels off, but right now I didn't care. I needed someone I knew; I was absolutely terrified. Aizen had told me that I would stay in his room from this point on, and that it was somewhere in the east wing of Las Noches, so, naturally, the first place I headed was the west. Or what I thought was west. I wasn't really good with directions.

The hallway was barren, empty, and void of all life. I felt dizzy as I ran past the never-ending rows of pillars that decorated the bleach white walls. I slowed down into a jog when I neared the first door, feeling the relief flood through me. I only hoped that when I opened it, there wouldn't be an intimidating Arrancar that I've never met before. It would suit me even more if there was no one inside at all.

And so, naturally, when I opened the larger-than-necessary door, I came face-to-face with a certain naked blue-haired Espada that just so happened to hate my guts.

I squeaked and shut the door hurriedly, leaning against the wall beside it and panting heavily, squeezing the life out of my midriff. I wished away the images of his body, closing my eyes so tightly a headache started to form. At the sound of the door reopening, I held my breath and froze, my mind automatically going by the rule of 'if I don't move, he won't see me'.

"What are you doing here?" He spat. I inched one eye open to take in his appearance, but closed it again when I saw he was wearing nothing but a towel.

"I'm sorry!" I shouted, bowing my head and refusing to look at him. I heard him snort and turn back around to enter his room.

"Well come in, I guess." He muttered. I opened my eyes in shock, following him into his room in a daze. I didn't remember Grimmjow as a nice character to people he didn't know, so his attitude came as a bit of a shock to me. Actually, I didn't remember Grimmjow as a nice character, period. I walked into the empty room; the concrete walls and concrete floor suffocated what little furniture he had.

There was a small, single bed, a simple beside drawer, and a cupboard for his clothes. I moved to sit on the large, cement windowsill, seeing as there were no couches, as Grimmjow walked into his bathroom to change. I kicked my legs in boredom, waiting for the blue-haired man to emerge. I guessed he had just taken a shower when I had barged in, and thinking back on it now, I realized it was probably smarter to knock first.

He eventually exited the bathroom, closing the door and leaning against it. He watched me for a few minutes before avoiding my questioning gaze.

"Why are you here?" He asked, irritated. I lowered my eyes to my blue skirt and played with the hem a little in embarrassment.

"Um, I'm running away from your crazy leader." I mumbled, kicking my legs again.

"Aizen, huh?" He wondered, voice understanding and sympathetic. "I heard he made you his queen." He trailed off, looking to the ceiling. I made a face, as if I had just tasted something sour, before looking back into the man's cobalt eyes.

"More like he forced me into being his slave and kissed me." I spat. Grimmjow made a noise of surprise, something that sounded like a choke, before finally looking at me.

"That bastard kissed you?" He growled, his face showing all signs of irritation.

"What do you care?" I snapped, before lowering my eyes and bringing my knees up to my chest, hugging them close. "You don't even know me. Nobody knows me." I whispered.

"I know you fell from the sky and get angry really quickly." Grimmjow replied coolly, shoving his hands into his pockets and glancing to the side nonchalantly. My face grew hot and I glared back into his eyes.

"I do not!" I squeaked in anger. He laughed loudly at my reaction, as if proving his point, and I narrowed my eyes. "At least I'm not a man who wears makeup." Grimmjow stopped laughing and touched the marks under his eyes, snarling at me as he rubbed them away furiously.

"It's not makeup, they're warrior marks!" He snarled in protest. "Ulquiorra wears more than me anyway! And Yammy, Yammy wears red eye shadow for fuck's sake!" I giggled at his reaction and he calmed down, lowering his hands from his now smudge-covered eyes. I jumped down from the windowsill and approached him despite his body tensing at the uncomfortable distance between us.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, drag queen." I laughed, raising a hand to help rub off the teal marks while Grimmjow frowned at me. I gazed into his deep blue eyes after I finished, allowing a small smile to appear on my face. "You look nice." I told him softly.

"Thanks." He grinned, staring back at me. I felt my face heat up as he leaned closer, our faces mere centimetres apart. "You do too."

"Don't kiss me!" I blurted out, my voice a high-pitched squeak. Grimmjow seemed to catch himself and pulled back, stepping away from me.

"I didn't even want to kiss you!" He snarled, avoiding my gaze. I crossed my arms and turned my head to face the other way, eyes narrowing at his statement.

"Well, I don't know why anyone would kiss you!" I bit back, hurt by what he said.

"Same goes for you!" He shouted, glaring at me. I turned to glare back, not willing to let him win.

"You're so irritating. I don't even know you and you piss me off so easily." I murmured, whispering the last sentence more quietly. He seemed to hear it though and gritted his teeth.

"I'm irritating? I piss you off? You fall out of the goddamn sky and crush me, tell me you know the future, have Aizen claim you as his fucking queen, then come to my room and compliment me on looking nice without eye shadow! You're so damn unpredictable! I've never met anyone like you before, and it pisses me off!" He shouted, exasperated. He took a step closer to me, lifting his arms to his head, gripping his blue hair in anger. "One second I feel like snapping your neck like a little twig and the next I want to grab you by the shoulders and-"

"And what?" I challenged. I saw him freeze and calm down before walking towards me and smashing his lips against mine. My eyes widened at his brash action, my body freezing up as he wrapped an arm around my waist, the other settling on the back of my head. He pulled my reluctant body flush against his, the hand on my head threading through my dusky hair. My eyes watered as hot tears threatened to escape, and I placed a shaking hand on his chest. I gave a push, but he didn't let go, not bothered by my unwillingness.

_Don't kiss me, _I thought, mental images of past occurrences coming back and haunting me. The young, blue-haired man in front of me turned into a vile old man. The white walls and floor surrounding us became a small living room. The bed became a couch, the drawer became a TV, and the cupboard became a door to the kitchen.

_Don't kiss me, _my mind repeated, my eyes closing as the tears escaped them, rolling down my cheeks and onto Grimmjow's. He slowed down and opened his eyes, taking in my appearance. I was shaking slightly due to the fear, my fists clenched by my sides and my eyes squeezed shut. I lifted my hands and placed them lightly on his shoulders. I lifted a leg and kneed the Espada roughly in the stomach before pushing his body away harshly.

"Don't fucking kiss me!" I screamed, bending slightly and gripping my stomach tightly. The tears were cascading down my face as I cried, letting my emotions pour out. Grimmjow took a step towards me as I fell to the floor, bawling and sobbing for the first time since I got here.

"Go away! Leave me alone! I hate you!" The words weren't directed at Grimmjow, but being the only other person in the room, he was the unfortunate victim of my pleas. I felt someone kneel down in front of me and grip my chin. I opened my eyes blearily and stared into the sapphire pools in front of me, calming down slightly at his touch.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, closing my eyes and ripping my head away from his hand. I stood up and headed for the door, ignoring the ache in my feet. I felt a hand grasp mine and I stopped, turning to face the blue-haired man.

"You're so damn unpredictable." He repeated, gazing into my emerald eyes. He raised a hand to wipe the tears from my face, guiding me back inside his room. He sat me on the bed and kneeled before me, observing my tear-stained face. "Explain." He demanded. I sniffled and broke eye-contact, pretending I was just at another counselling session.

"Um...my parents both died before I was sixteen." I started wearily. "And...Well, in my world, you see...if you aren't sixteen yet, and live by yourself, they take you away. My three older brothers were old enough, and got to stay home, but I couldn't. They said that it wasn't a suitable environment for me to live in, since my brothers didn't make that much money, and couldn't pay for school and stuff. They all got second jobs to keep me with them, but then they were told that they had to sign papers that could take years to be filed and registered.

"I...I was scared. I didn't want to go to a new home. So I told the people that if they gave me away, I would cut myself and paint the room with my own blood. They didn't believe me...so..." I looked down and lifted my sleeves up to my elbows. Grimmjow's eyes widened at the number of scars on my arms, at least twenty long, faded gashes on each arm. "Each one is from a different house. But they found someone who could stop me. He lived in a reasonably small house, and I had to sleep in the lounge, so I couldn't be alone. He kept me away from all sharp objects and didn't allow me to wear jewellery or clothes with zips. Then, one day, he left to go drinking. He locked me in a room with nothing sharp, where I stayed for hours. He...he came home, and he...he opened the door. He pulled me out and kissed me, and abused me, and hurt me. I was terrified.

"The next day the people came to take me away. They said that my brothers had been approved to keep me with them. I could go home. But, when I got home, I realized that my brothers were tired from working, and the small house was emptier. They had sold most of the furniture so they could pay for me, so that they could show the people that they were suitable guardians. They were different, they weren't as fun. That's when I went back to school, and people noticed my cuts, and started calling me names. I didn't mind, I knew they weren't true. But then I started having anxiety attacks and nervous breakdowns, and I realized I couldn't sleep as well as I used to, and that my mood changed a lot more frequently. So I had to go to a counsellor, who told me it was normal to feel that way after experiencing such inhumane acts.

"I was happy. I was happy that he thought I was normal. I was happy that I had my life back. I didn't mind the differences, as long as I could be with my brothers. But I'm not anymore. I'm here, and I don't know why, and I don't know how. The voice told me I died, and this was my second chance. Does that mean my brothers have to work even harder to pay for a funeral? I don't want them to." I trailed off, coming to terms with where I was. I looked up into Grimmjow's eyes, seeing the lethargic look he was giving me.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have forced you into that. I must've brought up some bad memories." He muttered. His gaze lowered to my arms once more, looking at the scars. "We can heal them, you know. That Orihime girl can heal scars. She healed my back and arm, so maybe she can heal you."

"Um, no thank you." I smiled. He made a confused face and I giggled, looking down at my arms. "These are a part of me. These are my memories. These are my reminders. I don't want to get rid of them." I turned my head to face Grimmjow once more, smiling at him. "Thank you anyway, Grimmjow."

"Don't thank me." He muttered darkly. "I made you cry." I stayed silent for a few moments, taking in the tone he used.

"Why does that matter? I'm sure you've made plenty of people cry before. How am I any different?" I asked, confused. He chuckled slightly at the expression on my face and I frowned. He moved to lie down on the bed behind me, relaxing fully, as if I wasn't even there.

"You're so damn unpredictable." He muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

**Any characters that do not appear in the anime or manga belong to me.  
**

**Reviews are welcomed.**

**(A/N) Thank you to Tayler Snape, Lady Island Rose, AniMe-AnGeL048221, and FuziCloud for the reviews, hazelstorm92 , Tayler Snape13, and Darkwolfdragon16 for the favourites, and FangScarlet , Tayler Snape13, and Darkwolfdragon16 for the follows.**

**Due to popular (meaning like four people) demand, I will keep the story. This doesn't mean I'm proud of it or anything. Like I said before, I really don't like where it's going. I have the ending in mind and know where I want it to go, but the road to the finish line is a little gravelly. Evan's becoming some winy emo kid and I hate it, so if anyone have suggestions for what I should do with the story, PLEASE, don't be afraid to speak up.  
**

**I apologize in advance for the quality of this chapter.  
**

**~Hershey**

* * *

I had moved to sit on the windowsill again, chatting casually with Grimmjow while he lay on the bed. He had reluctantly redrawn his marks after I insisted they suited him, then growled at me and stormed off to bed when I complimented his makeup-applying skills. Now we sat, talking about recent occurrences, though he claimed my world seemed as boring as the human world he had visited. A loud noise cut me off midsentence and I faced the closed door.

"Did you hear that?" I asked cautiously. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at the ceiling and stood, thrusting his hands into his pockets.

"Looks like the princess is in danger. I owe her for my arm; I should probably go thank her." He turned to face me as I swung my legs in boredom on the windowsill. "You already know what happens, yeah?"

"Mm." I nodded, recalling the scene. "That brat with the long pigtails and her friend with the short blonde hair are beating up Orihime. You gonna save her?" I asked, leaning back and watching his face.

"I don't know. Ichigo's here, isn't he?" Grimmjow asked through gritted teeth. I frowned, concerned about his obsession with the orange-haired teenager.

"Yeah, he's here. He's all beat up though, Ulquiorra wanted to test him or something." I remembered how much of an asshole Ulquiorra really was in the series, frowning. "He's gonna die if he's left like that, and you want a rematch, don't you?" Grimmjow scowled at the wall across from him, taking in a deep, shuddery breath.

"Looks like I'll need the princess again." He made a move towards the door, pausing slightly to look at me. "You coming or what? I swear you wouldn't do anything without being told." He huffed, observing my reaction from the corner of his eye. I resisted the urge to squeak in anger and turn bright red, instead going for a more dangerous approach.

"Really?" I asked cockily. "It sounds to me like you just want to spend more time with me." I smirked. Grimmjow merely sighed and looked towards the roof once more.

"Probably." He mumbled, the sentence coming out as a whisper, which I barely caught. "Who knows when it comes to you." He turned to walk out the door and I followed, trailing behind him curiously. We reached the door and Grimmjow raised a leg, ready to kick it down. I stopped beside him and leaned against the wall, listening to the screams from inside.

"I'm not going in there, so knock yourself out." I huffed, looking up in a bored manner. "I don't really like any of the people inside at the moment." I added as a quiet afterthought, but the blue-haired man caught it and grinned fiercely. He thrust his leg forward and shattered the door, walking into the dust cloud, and I closed my eyes, straining my ears to hear the surprise from the Arrancar's voices.

"Wha..."

"What the...?!"

A footstep.

"Uh...uh-oh."

"...Gri..."

Another footstep.

"Grimmjow!"

The sound of clothes shifting.

"Yo."

I grinned despite myself, the sound of his voice giving me tingles. It felt weird knowing that he was about to kill someone, but Orihime healed her anyway, so did it really matter?

"Scampering in while Ulquiorra's not here and having some fun, are we? Hm?"

I heard Grimmjow take a few steps closer to the girls inside the room and twisted my head around the corner, my curiosity getting the better of me. I leaned against the doorframe, but luckily no one noticed me, having been too focused on the dangerous man.

"Damn!" Menoly uttered, fear stricken.

"W-what's with you?!" Loly shrieked. I scowled at the sight of her. She was even more annoying in real life. "And just what the hell are _you_ do-"

I winced when I saw Grimmjow kick the black-haired girl in the stomach, my own arms finding my abdomen reflexively. Menoly and Orihime's eyes widened as the girl started spluttering on the floor, but Grimmjow merely stared with a bored expression.

_This must be the manga version, then, _I concluded, watching the events unfold.

"Grimmjow!" Menoly yelled, infuriated for her friend's sake, charging at the blue-haired man with a raised fist. He caught it and his hand glowed red, and I closed my eyes right before the loud sound. The bright light shone through my eyelids and I gripped my stomach tighter, knowing someone was just incinerated by a point-blank cero right in front of me.

Grimmjow returned his hands to his pockets, a hard expression on his face, unamused by the events unfolding. Orihime stared with wide eyes, her face bruised and beaten up, as Loly crawled a few steps closer to Grimmjow.

"A...Aizen-sama...won't stay quiet...about you doing this stuff to us you know..." She wheezed out between deep breaths, glaring up at the blue-haired man. Grimmjow's eyes visibly narrowed, even from where I was standing, as he heard the sentence.

"The likes of you..." He started, grabbing one of the teenage Arrancar's thin legs. He raised it and placed a foot in the middle, pushing and pulling against himself as the leg slowly bent. I scrunched my eyes up and turned my head, but the screams of protest and the loud snap still resonated through the air. I bit my lip harshly, horrified by even being near someone who experienced the pain. When I opened my eyes once more, Loly was panting and screaming on the floor, holding her bleeding leg in one hand.

"I-I'll kill you!" She screamed desperately. "Yo-You're gonna get killed!" I looked at her sympathetically. "By Aizen-sama-" She was cut off as Grimmjow kicked her in the stomach once more.

"Dipshit." He uttered with narrowed eyes. "As if Aizen-sama would do anything for shitheads like you guys." He turned his head to the orange-haired girl sitting quietly on the side who stared up in disbelief. I narrowed my eyes at her chest, glancing momentarily at my C cups and holding my stomach tighter in jealousy and self-consciousness.

"Why?" She whispered to the blue-haired man who towered above her.

"To repay you for my left arm." Grimmjow shot a hand out and grabbed Orihime by the front of her white uniform, raising her above his head.

"What are...you doing?"

"'What am I doing'? Did you think I came here _just _to save you? How naïve." Grimmjow grinned. "My debt to you has been repaid so I'm not gonna take any shit. Now you're gonna accompany me on an errand."

Grimmjow dropped Orihime roughly, staring at her in disgust. I walked in and leaned against the wall near the blown up door, observing the way he treated her. I frowned at the carelessness when throwing the girl around, knowing full well what she had been through since getting here. Regardless, I still didn't really like her.

"Fix your face up. I'm not interested in carting around girls with smashed up faces. So fix it, now." He ordered the terrified girl. Despite her fear, she glared up at him and ran to the Arrancars lying on the floor.

"Hey!" Grimmjow yelled after her, but made no attempt to stop her. I strolled up to him casually, observing his face for any signs of emotion I could recognise. He seemed not to notice me, watching the girl use the powers that fixed his arm. I glanced at Orihime, taking in her appearance. She looked only a year or so younger than me, despite being only fifteen at this time. She would have been a tiny bit shorter than me if I wasn't wearing heels, but my shoes gave me the advantage. Her hair was a little shorter than mine as well.

_But her chest, _my eye twitched as I glared at it, my arms tightening around my torso. I heard a small sound that sounded like a mixture of a snort and laughter to my right and glared up at Grimmjow.

"Jealous?" He enquired, raising an eyebrow at me.

"What?" I shrieked, clenching my fists. "Why would you think that?" He simply laughed a little louder at me, lifting his head back and closing his eyes. "Shut up!" I squealed, gripping my shirt defensively and blushing profusely. The blue-haired man quietened a bit and opened his eyes, watching the young woman heal the ones who tortured her.

"Relax, I would choose you over her any day." He admitted, shrugging casually. I calmed down and crossed my arms defensively over my chest, watching the young woman. My eyes skimmed over her figure, her height, her hair, her face, and I felt my heart clench.

"Why?" I whispered, my chest aching. "She's beautiful. She's considerate. She's kind-hearted. She's absolutely perfect. What am I, next to someone like that?" I felt Grimmjow stiffen beside me and faced him, but he didn't look back, keeping his eyes forward.

"Her eyes..." he began slowly, "don't sparkle like yours do. It doesn't matter if you're sad, or happy, or angry, there's something about them." He seemed to be searching for the right words before opening his mouth again. "And someone like that can't make me laugh like you do." He added, glancing down at me and making eye contact, which I broke immediately.

"But..." I argued hoarsely, "her body, and compassion-"

"Don't compare with yours." Grimmjow snapped, cutting me off.

"But she's not broken!" I bit back. I dug my nails into my ribs, biting my lip. Grimmjow had quietened next to me and I lowered my eyes, shuffling my feet awkwardly. "She's pure. She has a clean soul. She may have had her defensive walls torn down in the past, I know some of what she's been through, but it's not the same. It's different, having a big blow dealt to you one, rather than being torn apart piece by piece. She was lucky, she could be fixed. I can't. I'm just...broken." There was silence surrounding us following the argument and I realized I had been stretching my shirt with my grip. I loosened my fists and stared at my nails.

"When I first painted them black," I mumbled quietly, mostly to myself, "people thought it would be a temporary thing, but since then, I would always redo them if they chipped. I like them black, I like my shirts black, I like my jeans black, I like my shoes black. Orihime always wears bright colours. She likes her shirts pink, and her jeans white, and her shoes red. I get angry really quickly and speak up when I think something is wrong. Orihime is quiet unless spoken to and obeys orders willingly. We've both experienced pain, so why should there be such a vast difference between us?"

"Why do you think I kissed you?" Grimmjow asked, glaring at the wall in front of him. I made no noise and he huffed. "Why do you think I kissed you when I could have just asked Aizen for a whore?"

"I'm a whore?" I rasped, keeping my gaze low. Grimmjow growled and snapped his head to look at me.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." He snarled, sighing deeply to calm down. "What I was trying to ask, was why do you think, out of every woman I've met in Hueco Mundo, out of every Arrancar Aizen has ever made, out of every female I passed in the human world, I kissed you?" I lowered my hands and played with the hem of my skirt, not looking up at the man next to me.

"Why?" I asked reluctantly.

"I don't know."

My eyes widened and I turned to face the sexta Espada who had a small smile on his face. It wasn't like his cocky smirk, or his terrifying grin, and I kind of liked it. I opened my mouth to say something but found no words to describe how I felt, so I stood there wide-eyed and slack-jawed, watching him as he turned to face me.

"Eh?" I managed to squeak out. He chuckled lightly and shook his head, as if proving his earlier point.

"I don't know." He repeated with the faint smile still in place. "That's the best way to put it. Every other girl I've met has been fine and all, but you're just something different. You're completely irritating, and a moron at times, but I can't help feeling happy at the sound of your voice." I gazed into his cerulean eyes for a moment before breaking the contact and looking back towards Orihime, who seemed almost done with healing Menoly.

"I told you before, she doesn't compare." He declared, scowling down at me. I turned away from the orange-haired girl to look at the captivating Arrancar and allowed a small smile to slip past.

"Thank you, Grimmjow."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

**Any characters that do not appear in the anime or manga belong to me.  
**

**Reviews are welcomed.  
**

**(A/N) Hello everybody! There will be a longer note at the end of the chapter because I don't want to waste space here, but I really want to apologise for having you wait so long for this! For all those following Tranquil Bonds, that chapter still won't be up for a while, but I will get to it eventually!**

**This chapter didn't turn out as amazing as I originally hoped, and it's a little slow-moving and uneventful, but hopefully you can get a better idea of Evan's personality. Hopefully.**

**Big, big, big thank you to minixx, darkangel, CrimsonWolf999, and Lady Island Rose for reviewing, CrimsonWolf999 and YaoiLuver14 for the favourites, and minixx, ThePrincessDragon, CrimsonWolf999, Fraijda the Music Freak, Alex-Kurotani, and OCLover89 for the follows. If I missed anyone I'm sorry! I haven't really been keeping up with anything FanFiction-y lately :(  
**

**Well, I don't want to keep you waiting any longer, so here's the chapter!**

**~Hershey**

* * *

My heels made small clacking noises against the cold, tiled floor as I strolled down the halls with Grimmjow and Orihime. She had reluctantly come with us after being told Ichigo was in danger and currently close to death. I didn't have the heart to tell her what was to happen to him, and how severe the circumstances truly were, so I merely kept my head forward and my chin high as we paraded through the enemy's base.

Grimmjow froze as we rounded the corner, and I immediately regretted looking at what had his attention when I caught sight of a silver head of hair and a phony grin.

"Ah, I found you," Gin said in a happy tone of voice. "Your presence is requested in Aizen-sama's quarters."

"I haven't done anything," Grimmjow snapped defensively, shifting slightly closer to me and Orihime.

"Oh, no, not you," Gin chuckled, shaking his head. "Aizen-sama wishes to see Evan-san."

I clenched my teeth and took a wary step backwards.

"I refuse," I declared in a snooty tone of voice, holding my head up high.

"But you were never given an option."

My eyes grew as wide as Gin's grin at the superiority in his voice. I dug my black nails into my palms and nodded once, taking a small step forwards and stopping. I twisted my body around to regard the blue-haired Espada standing awkwardly before me.

"I'll see you soon, then," I grinned, but I knew I wouldn't, because he would have his fight with Ichigo, and Aizen won't let me out of his grasp.

"Yeah," he breathed, but I could sense the doubt and hear the hesitation in his voice.

"It was nice to meet you," I said, smiling at the orange-haired girl beside the Espada. She cautiously smiled back with a tentative wave before a frown donned her features once more. I nodded with understanding and turned to the silver-haired man waiting patiently down the hall.

"I'm ready," I declared with a small huff.

"Very well."

* * *

"_What do you want for your birthday, princess?" a tall man with sparkling, green eyes asked, turning to a young girl with short, black hair._

"_Mmm, nothing," she mumbled, shaking her head slightly. _

"_Now, now, Evan, you don't need to be embarrassed," a woman said, smiling warmly. She had the same black hair, though slightly longer, and it swayed with every movement her lithe body made._

"_Nothing mama," the small girl repeated. The adults sighed simultaneously, turning to the three boys currently playing with their toy cars._

"_What do you think boys? What does Evangeline want?" _

_The boys snickered and glanced at each other mischievously before turning to their parents with large grins on their faces._

"_Nothing!" they shouted in unison. They broke into a fit of giggles and fell to the floor, clutching their sides and rolling around._

"_There has to be something, sweetie," the man sighed, running his fingers through his blonde hair._

"_Well..." the small girl started, "I want mama and papa and Sammy and Tommy and Ronny to all be happy and together forever!" she cheered, jumping up and down. The man and woman turned to each other and sighed in relief, their grins widening as they chuckled at their daughter's statement._

"_Of course, honey," the woman laughed, wrapping her arms around the young girl who squealed in protest. "We'll be together, forever."_

_..._

"_Evangeline, I know you were excited about mummy coming home soon, but... mummy might not be around anymore."_

_..._

"_I love this woman, Evan, and she will be your new mother no matter what!"_

_..._

"_Evangeline Heywood? I'm terribly sorry, but, your father passed away in a car accident earlier this morning."_

_..._

"_Good evening, we're here from Social Services. We've had a complaint about the living conditions of this house and have come to determine whether it's an acceptable home for children."_

_..._

"_Evangeline Heywood, you are to be assigned to a foster home."_

* * *

"Evan-san, we're here."

I grunted in response and pushed on the large white doors, squinting to make out the objects of the room against the blearing white glare of the walls.

"Ah, the little fortune teller," Aizen smiled from his throne. "You've finally arrived."

"Um, hello," I greeted awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot and grabbing the hem of my skirt nervously.

"Tell me, little fortune teller, why did you not go to the room I assigned for you?" he asked with genuine interest, leaning his head against his hand.

"Because it was _your_ room that I was assigned to," I muttered to myself, but it seemed Aizen had caught it because he straightened up and narrowed his eyes inquisitively.

"And why should that matter?" he asked, drumming his fingers once against the armrest.

"Because you terrify me," I whispered, laughing breathily and moving my hands to my stomach.

"And Grimmjow does not?" Aizen murmured. My eyes widened and I held up my hands in defence.

"Wh-what? N-no, he, he doesn't – Grimmjow is, you see-"

"It does not matter. He will be dealt with for interacting with my queen," Aizen stated, dismissing Gin with a wave of his hand and standing from his seat.

"Dealt with?" I squeaked nervously. "For _interacting _with me?"

"Of course," he purred. "I don't need my queen's thoughts tainted by his kind."

"His kind?" I spat. "You created his kind."

"And it seems I still have a few imperfections to fix."

I growled lightly and Aizen smirked, walking closer towards me, his steps light and his clothes swaying behind him. He stood before me and reached a hand out, brushing my cheek lightly. My stomach lurched but I didn't let it show as the man before me observed my features, a frown settling on his own.

"You look tired, little fortune teller."

_Tired? _I thought in disgust. _I'm always tired._

"Maybe I am, why?" I questioned suspiciously.

"Perhaps you should have a good night's rest," he suggested slyly. "It's been well over 48 hours since you arrived." His hand trailed down to my chin and gripped it lightly. "I wouldn't want you too exhausted to watch my victory, after all."

"48 hours?" I muttered in disbelief. _The only window I've seen so far was in Grimmjow's room, and it was dark outside. _

"Come, I have prepared a room for you." He reached down and grabbed my hand, but I jerked it away and stepped back a few spaces.

"I'm not going to your room, Aizen," I hissed, backing up further. He smiled in amusement at the boldness of my actions and the tone of my voice before reaching down and taking my hand again.

"It is not my room that I have prepared."

I narrowed my eyes at the mischievous glint in his eye but allowed him to lead me down to the back of the room. I noticed a door in the corner that I had never seen before and gulped, my nerves getting the best of me. My brain thought it hilarious to allow all the worst thoughts of what could be waiting inside to pass through my mind and I winced at the images, unintentionally squeezing Aizen's hand in my internal distress. He turned back and smirked, squeezing back, and I felt my face heat up.

We reached the door, which opened automatically, and Aizen ushered me inside. I was about to make a sarcastic comment about how gentlemanly and thoughtful he was being, but the words died in my throat when I laid eyes on the contents of the room.

The room was dark at first, and I squinted to make out shapes in the room, but then a dozen candles lit up all on their own and illuminated the room for me. The walls were a deep, velvety red, and shelves donning colourful candles littered them. The back wall had an intricate painting in an expensive looking golden frame hung in perfect balance. There was a lush looking bed right in the middle of the room with red silk covers and pillows, and there were rose petals sprinkled on top.

The room felt completely out of place, especially somewhere like Las Noches, with its bleach white walls and cold, tiled floors. I felt a shiver run through me as Aizen placed a hand on my shoulder, smirking down at my bewildered face.

"Is it to your liking?" he asked, referring to the set out. I blinked once more at the room and met his eyes, confusion building within me.

"When did you do this?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow involuntarily.

"I had it made specifically for you," he replied, obviously proud of his efforts.

"How bile-inducingly romantic," I muttered, the weight of his hand starting to be uncomfortable. I shrugged it off and turned, walking out of the room and into Aizen's main quarters where his throne was.

I was strolling languidly to the doorway when Aizen appeared before me, using what I'm guessing was a flash step. He had a look on his face that I couldn't quite place, and it seemed like a strange mixture of displeasure, mild shock, and...rejection?

"Why do you not enter your room?" he asked, clearly miffed by my leaving.

I took note of the scowl on his face and struggled for the right words to say without insuring my death. I ran a few sentences over in my head, deciding on the best one to use without seeming like a completely ungrateful child before opening my mouth slowly and wrapping my arms around my waist.

"Um...I appreciate the thought you put into it but..." I began, avoiding the look on his face. He seemed almost like a hurt child on Christmas whose parents didn't like his gift, which was a strange thought given who he was. "Aizen, the room is amazing; don't get me wrong, it's just...not something that appeals to me, personally."

"How so?" he challenged, narrowing his eyes.

"Well for one, I'm allergic to silk," I stated bluntly, watching his reaction with inner sadistic glee, "Secondly, I don't really like candles. They barely light the room up and they're a fire hazard. Thirdly, I don't like red, or flowers, especially roses, and that painting made no sense, no matter how much it might have cost."

"You said the room was 'amazing', fortune teller."

"And it is," I assured, pulling a hand away from my torso momentarily to wave dismissively, "In fact, if I were anyone normal I would probably be head over heels in love with you right now. Unfortunately, you made the assumption that I _was _normal."

Aizen narrowed his eyes further and I sighed, rolling my own.

"Don't worry about a room, Aizen," I assured, my confidence to speak my mind building, "I'll be perfectly fine in a white room, with white walls, and a white bed, and a square, cement window. Besides, I hate when people spend money on me. I'd rather they spend _time_ on me, and actually get to know me before judging my character."

A smirk wormed its way onto Aizen's face and my heart sunk to my stomach, fearing I had said something wrong.

"Do not worry, little fortune teller," he simpered, lifting his hand and gripping my chin, "I do intend to _get to know you_."

I swallowed the lump in my throat as he leaned closer, my eyes widening in fear and the grip on my torso tightening. Clenching my eyes shut and fearing the worst, I snapped my head to the side, and Aizen's lips collided with my cheek instead.

I inched an eye open and regarded him nervously as he pulled away, the smile on his face never leaving. He gave me a curious look, and I felt my face heating up against my will.

"You are quite the unpredictable one, little fortune teller," he said, the words almost a pleasant hum. "Very well, you are dismissed."

I stood, frozen on the spot, as Aizen turned and made his way back to his throne. I decided it was probably a better idea to leave before he saw me and scampered out the room, but a voice in the back of my head reminded me that he could probably sense whether I had left or not anyway.

I disregarded this and left the room, seeking to find Grimmjow. Hopefully I could catch him before his big fight and warn him to be careful. Even with these positive and motivating thoughts, there was one nagging opinion that kept bouncing around my head, one which utterly confused me.

_Why do you even care?_

* * *

**(A/N) Hello dere! Hopefully you enjoyed what you just read, and again, I'm sosososoosososo sorry for not putting anything up for so long, and I understand if you all hate me, but please forgive me!_  
_**

**On a lighter note, I am actually looking for a Beta reader, currently, so if anyone is even remotely interested, I would be more than glad to consider it, though I can't guarantee that you will get the position. Mind you, this is mostly for help with ideas and a second person's opinion on whether or not the chapters are interesting enough, and it's not really that big of a job, it's more just helping with the final product. Still, if you want, let me know in the reviews and I'll message you to let you know if you're chosen! (You most likely will be, since I don't think many people will offer)  
**

**I _promise _a new chapter, within a month, AT MOST. If it's more than that, then I'm a terrible human being and shouldn't be posting stories. The next one should be easier to write though, so be expectant!  
**

**I think that should be all, so it was nice speaking to you,  
**

**~Hershey  
**


End file.
